Parish
by WolverinesDarlin
Summary: Nick prides himself on always being right. But this one time... just this once... he wishes he was so very VERY wrong. Ro/Nick of course. Please review, feedback is ALWAYS welcome.


_Omg, got this idea when reading BlackxxValentine's story 'pain'… very good story! _

_Anyway so this branched from there._

_I don't own L4D so don't accuse me of copyright ;-) _

_Haha_

_Enjoy and review… pretty please._

"Yeah, or they'll line us up on a wall and shoot us." Nick scoffed and checked his hunting rifle, making sure it was clear and working.

Rochelle wanted to laugh but still didn't find the comment funny. "Positive thoughts please?" She asked and cocked her AK and holstered her Magnum.

Nick shrugged.

"C'mon fella's let's just go." Coach suggested and opened the safe room door, and walked onto the bridge.

Rochelle walked out following Ellis, Nick right behind her. Each of them stood before the road block and looked around and sighed when they saw that the bridge was up.

"Well great, how are we gonna get to the chopper?" Nick asked, curling his lip and clutching his rifle tighter in anger and anticipation.

Rochelle shook her head and threw her hands in the air and slapped them on her thighs, making a loud slapping sound.

Then the crackle of a walkie talkie filled the air, grabbing all of their attention. Radio chatter sounded for a good 10 seconds before anybody figured out what was happening.

"Grab it! Quick!" Coach ordered and pointed at the man holding the walkie talkie.

Rochelle walked up to the dead man and gently pulled the radio out of his grip and held down the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm Rochelle, I have three others with me…"

"Are you immune?"

Coach grabbed the walkie talkie and pushed the talk button, "Boy I am covered in a blood, guts, eyes and other stuff that I don't even know the name for. We are immune!"

"Negative," the radio crackled. "have you encountered the infected?"

"See they just wanna know if they should blow us up or not!" Nick shouted. "Say no. Say you haven't encountered infected. They'll think we aren't infected." Nick ordered the black man.

This time Ellis grabbed it. "Oh yeah we've seen lots of zombies!" He said flippantly.

Some radio chatter later they ordered the group of survivors to lower the bridge and make their way to the chopper landing.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Nick said as he pressed the green button for the bridge.

**LEFT4DEAD**

"C'mon c'mon!" Rochelle yelled from the entrance of the chopper, standing on the outside waiting for her companions to come.

Ellis came running up the ramp and stood next to her, also waiting for their friends to join them in escaping this 'goddamned apocalypse' as Nick called so very many times.

But both Rochelle and Ellis became cold with fear when they heard the loud and booming roar of a Tank.

"Shit." Both Ellis and Rochelle mumbled before running away from the chopper. Coach ran right past them and into the chopper. "Coach we need your help!" Ellis screamed over his shoulder, but the large black man did not re-emerge.

"Damn it Coach." Rochelle cursed and doubled her pace as Nick's Hunting Rifle popped with each shot.

"Damn it! I can't do this on my own!" Nick shouted over the gun fire and the Tanks rage.

Rochelle ran up the ramp and under the small canopy, running to where she could see Nick fighting off the Tank, but he backed himself into a wall and in doing so put himself at the mercy of the Tank; who wasted no time in smacking the conman to the ground.

Rochelle checked the AK clip and replaced it, cocked it and emptied the first clip into the Tank's back. It wasn't much damage wise but it was enough to grab his attention and take it away from Nick and towards her.

"Get Nick!" She ordered Ellis as the Tank ran after her. She sprinted forward before turning around to face her opponent and fired her AK once again.

She reached for a new clip after running out again only to find that she had no more. "SHIT!" She exclaimed and threw her favorite weapon to the ground and pulled out her Magnum.

She fired a couple shots at the Tank but it didn't seem to do much more than tap him and bounce off. "Shit!" She screamed again. She turned back around and planned on just picking up a random gun when she came by it but didn't get that far, his oversized fist collided with her back and she went soaring forward.

She saw the ground rush forward and the only thing she could think to do was to put her hands up in front of her face and tuck her legs into her chest.

She felt the harsh pavement dig into her palms and rip her jeans and skin. She hissed and pushed past it, distracted with the charging and raging Tank that was coming her way. She sat up and started to do a crab walk backwards. And cursed when her back made contact with a cement road block, she had passed everything including the truck with a torret and extra bullets.

"Damn it." She braced herself against the road block and closed her eyes but instead of feeling his fist pound on her already broken body she heard more gunfire, including a Hunting rifle and SPAS.

_Nick and Ellis. _She figured.

She opened her eyes and tried to look behind the Tank as the already raging Tank turned to face its attackers.

"Come 'n get it you sonofabitch!" She heard Ellis holler.

Rochelle smirked and looked around for something she could use to help, and almost whooped in joy when she saw a Molotov sitting on top the very roadblock she was sitting against. She reached up and grabbed it; holding the cloth fuse out she brought out her lighter she kept on her for lighting Molotov's and pipe bombs and lit the grenade/bomb.

"Back up boys," She warned, "throwing a Molotov!"

Still sitting she threw it as far as she could and this time let out a whoop as it landed right in front of him, splashing the alcohol and flame all over him; the fire spreading over his entire body as he continued to try and take down his opponents.

Bravely, Nick ran past the giant infected as it charged at Ellis in a blind rage. "C'mon! Get on you're feet!" He ordered her as he yanked her up to her feet and grabbed her hand as the two of them ran to help their brave friend.

As they ran past the truck with a pile of ammo in front of it Rochelle slowed down and scooped up some extra AK clips and kept running.

"HEY!" Nick shouted to get the attention back on them now that Ellis had allowed them enough time to recooperate and reload.

Ellis had ran almost all the back to the chopper pad, stopping just before the canopy that stood over top of the ramp leading down to the pad. Ellis looked exhausted and terrified as he realized that he just finished reloading the final shells he had. "Shit." He muttered as he aimed his gun up with the on fire and raging tank.

Rochelle finished slamming the clip into her AK and almost sighed in relief at the sound of her favorite gun reloaded.

The two of them together managed to get its attention and fired at him while Ellis released a fury of shotgun bullets into its back before pulling out his Magnum to still try and do damage.

Soon enough, and to the great relief of the survivors the Tank finally fell with a great thud. With his body slamming to the ground the ground shook.

Rochelle let out a nervous and relieved laugh as Nick smirked at her and tilted his gun at her a little; she smiled and clanked her gun barrel with his barrel.

Ellis jogged up to them and beamed. "We made it!"

Rochelle nodded and looked between the two men. "Thanks for coming back for me."

"No man left behind Sweetheart." Nick smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Tell that to Coach…" Rochelle scoffed and shouldered her AK.

Nick rose an eyebrow and shook his head before shouldering his own weapon and started walking back to the chopper. By the time they made it to the pad they were sprinting in the cab of the large helicopter.

Nick ran in and when he saw Coach sitting at the opposite end of the cab he slammed his Hunting Rifle on the floor and stalked up to the large man. "What the hell? What happened to nobody get's left behind?" He yelled.

Coach didn't make a move, instead he kept staring down at the floor, completely blank. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning against the back of the wall, sitting on top a bench.

Nick almost made a move to punch him square in the mouth but Rochelle came up behind him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, Ellis right beside her.

"Coach… what the hell happened out there?" She questioned, looking him up and down.

The door behind them shut with a loud bang and they felt the helicopter take off, not too much after they could hear and feel the explosion sound around them.

"I thought I was immune. Especially after all this time…" Coach said quietly, and honestly, pathetically.

"Huh?" Ellis asked.

Coach finally looked up to look at the three of them and he looked just as pathetic as he sounded.

"I'm not immune." He admitted for the second time.

Nobody said anything for a moment before Nick let out a nervous and disbelieving laugh and rubbing the back of his neck and ran his fingers through his hair. "Damn." He turned on his heel and went to the otherside of the cab.

Rochelle turned to look at him when she heard him slam his fist into the wall and saw him put both of his hands above his head and pressed against the cold metal wall. Nick closed his eyes and put his forehead it's cool surface and just breathed.

Ellis seemed to just shut down, his legs gave out and he plopped down in the bench adjacent from where Coach was sitting, Ellis on the left.

Rochelle sighed and sat next to the older, father like, figure and looked up at him. "Where?"

Coach sighed as well and lowered his shirt collar revealing a nasty bite mark on his shoulder.

"Damn." She muttered and fingered it a little, examining it. The wound itself still looked swollen and infected. "Maybe it's just infected itself…" She said quietly, hoping it was just because it got dirty and needed to be cleaned out, but from the way he himself he was looking she knew it wasn't that.

Coach gave her a look that told her she was correct in knowing that it wasn't just an infection.

The wound itself was 'gooey' and had black infected skin around it and the infection seemed to be spreading from his shoulder to the base of his neck.

Coach was starting look more and more sick, his eyes were already getting cloudy and turning from the dark brown to the lighter blue.

After a moment with Coach Rochelle got up and walked over to Nick who was still fuming byt the wall. When she came up to him she put a gentle hand on his back and when he didn't' resist or move away she took that aas a go ahead and rubbed her hand up and down his back lovingly.

She could tell he was already upset, he wasn't one to get close to people easily and now oncce he had he was going to lose one of them.

After a moment Nick sighed and turned around and slammed his back against the wall and slid down it to the floor; resting his arms on his knees he sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.

Rochelle sighed and joined him on the floor and copied his position.

Nick became quiet, with his own immunity in jepordy and at question he wondered what would happen to Coach, honestly, he wondered what would happen to all of them.

"Nick…" Rochelle said quietly her voice raspy with emotion and fatigue.

"Yeah?" He asked and looked over to her his head still against the wall behind them.

Rochelle closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm scared." She re-opened them. "What's going to happen to us?" She asked.

Nick looked back to what was in front of them. "I dunno Sweetheart. I don't know." He admited sullenly.

Rochelle sighed again as did Nick. Soon after he sat up straight and put his arm around her shoulders, she didn't hesitate to move into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She rested her head on his chest and he moved his arm down to her back and placed his other hand on her arm that was wrapped around the front of his torso.

Nick and Rochelle both went into their own worlds and thoughts after that as Nick looked over to Ellis who was already passed out next to Coach, Coach was looking rather sickly, his arms were crossed over his chest and his head hung down his chin touching his chest.

Nick started to get more and more emotional as he thought of what was going to come for both his friends and for him. What would CEDA do to Coach when they found out… what would they do to them.

What if they were all sick and infected? Maybe they were never immune at all. Had he been right, were they going to get lined up and killed?

Nick huffed and rubbed his hand up and down Rochelle's forearm as she fell asleep and decided to close his own eyes and sleep.

He pulled his Magum out and held it into his hand with the safety off. Ready to fight if need be.

**LEFT4DEAD**

Nick cracked his eyes opened when he heard a familiar moaning sound and pointed his weapon in the direction.

"Coach…? Coach was standing up now, but swaying back and forth. "Coach." Nick pointed the gun at him, his entire arm shaking; he did not want to do this.

Coach looked up to look at Nick for a moment before doubling over and puking blood all over the floor. "Shit." Nick whispered and tried to steady his arm so he could just end the life of his friend without making either of them suffer.

Coach stopped puking and stood up, reasonably, straight. He made a low growling noise much like the ones he had heard from male infected before.

Coach jumped up a little before getting ready to charge at what Coach saw as a threat. "Damn it Coach!" Nick screamed and covered Rochelle's ear with his arm that was still wrapped around her, and held her head against his chest, making sure her other ear stayed covered with his own body and aimed the weapon up with the newly infected's head and fired.

Rochelle screamed and pinched her eyes closed knowing what had just happened.

Nick let his arm fall to the floor, shaking all the while as he watched Coach fall to the floor slowly.

Rochelle started to cry into Nick's chest as she held on to him as tight as she could, clutching balls of his jacket and shirt in her fists. Ellis had his own pistol out, ready for a fight out of instict and when he registered what just happened he started to shake and soon enough sobs erupted from him as well.

Nick held onto Rochelle as tight as he could trying to be strong for the three of them but slowly started to fail as tears started falling down his cheeks.

The three of them only had moments to mourne their loss before the helicopter lurched and landed.

Rochelle shot up, "What are we going to do?"

But nobody answered, because nobody knew.

The door opened and revealed a crew of Marines and CEDA agents, guns drawn and when they saw Coach's body they became hostile.

"Up against the wall! Hands on your head! Now!" The person obviously in charge ordered.

Ellis jumped out of his seat and did what was asked, Rochelle and Nick doing the same.

They investigated Coach's body and when they realized why Nick had shot and killed their friend the Marines grabbed the three survivors and shoved them out of the chopper and against a building.

Rochelle was next to Nick who was on her left and Nick next to Ellis. "What are they gonna do to us…?" Rochelle asked quietly.

Nick shut his eyes and grabbed her hand. "Sweetheart…."

"You were right Nick." Ellis interrupted, "they're gonna line us up on a wall and shoot us." He quoted. "Shoulda listened huh?" Ellis smirked a little and looked over at Nick.

Nick frowned. "For once, I really wish I was wrong."

Rochelle let out a laugh and squeezed his hand. "Aw but we all know that Nicolas is ALWAYS right." She smiled up at him. "I love you guys." She told two out of her three favorite boys.

"Love you Ro… you too Nick… but ya know… more like a brother and Ro… like a sister… cus like… yeah." Ellis stumbled, smiling.

Rochelle smiled too. "Rochelle…" Nick started.

"Yeah?"

"I love you. But not as a sister." He said quietly and looked down at her.

Rochelle squeaked then cleared her throat. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really." Nick admitted, almost uncomfortable but not really.

Ellis looked in front of them to give them 'privacy' even though he could hear every word that was exchanged between the two of them. In front of them there was a CEDA member arguing with another. The first CEDA member was holding some sort of device and was waving it around and indicating to the three of them, while the other one was shaking his head and pointing at the others face angrily.

"Nick I love you too…" Rochelle sounded like she was about to start crying and most likely already was.

Ellis turned just in time to see the two kiss eachother passionately. She was crying and both of them were shaking. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and lifted her off the ground just a little bit, and Rochelle wrapped her own arms around his neck and pulled his head in closer, her fingers running through his hair.

Ellis sighed and looked away back to where the first CEDA member seemed to shrink and walk away the second seemed to be triumphant as he pointed at a group of Marines and then pointed at them, saying something unheard to him and the other two.

"Uh, guys…" Ellis said quietly.

Nick moaned a little as did Rochelle and when they pulled apart the understood. Nick wiped away Rochelle's tears and whispered 'I love you' one last time before turning to face their doom.

The two of them grasped hands, linking their fingers and squeezing tightly.

Ellis sighed and closed his eyes and pressed himself against the wall as hard as he could.

Rochelle let out a soft sob and pinched her eyes closed her grip on Nick's hand tight enough to break his fingers.

While Nick stared the Marines down, glaring at the CEDA member specifically.

But as the men cocked their weapons Nick also closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "I hate being right." He said, the shots fired, and it was over.

The survivors…. Have not survived.

In Memory of:

Nick

Rochelle

Ellis

and

Coach.

LOTS OF ZOMBIES WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FILM!


End file.
